


New Life

by Royal21



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers Family, Barton Farm, Domestic Avengers, F/M, Kid Loki (Marvel), Kid Pietro Maximoff, Kid Wanda Maximoff, Other, Parent Natasha Romanov, Parent Steve Rogers, Protective Avengers, Protective Natasha Romanov, Protective Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:00:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29366661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Royal21/pseuds/Royal21
Summary: Loki gets turned into a baby and the Avengers have to take care of him well more specifically Natasha has to take care of him. Natasha  journey into motherhood.
Relationships: Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov, Clint Barton/Laura Barton, Clint Barton/Loki, Cooper Barton & Natasha Romanov, Laura Barton & Natasha Romanov, Lila Barton & Natasha Romanov, Loki & Avengers Team, Pietro Maximoff/Wanda Maximoff, Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov, Wanda Maximoff/Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	1. Chapter 1

Here all the Avengers were sitting in the meeting room at Shield lost for words at what just came out of Director Fury's mouth he surely didn't just say that Loki got turned into a baby and he needed one of them to look after him because hell would have to freeze over first.  
"Sir this must be a joke." Steve was the first to break the silence  
"No Rogers I don't joke. Thor brought Loki 3 weeks ago he is a 3-week-old baby, Thor didn't give me details on what happened to Loki just that he was stripped of magic and immortality and that the All-father refuse to turn Loki back he says he wants Loki to redeem himself and starting over in life is the way to do it."  
"Well sorry to break your spirit Fury but I'm not taking care of that son of a bitch baby or not," Clint said before walking out and no one could blame the guy. Loki did brainwash him and make him kill a whole bunch of people.  
"Does anyone else want to back down? We only need one of you to take care of him?"  
Tony, Steve, and Bruce all raised their hands leaving Natasha to be the one to take on Loki as her charge and Natasha wasn't mad she doubted any of the men in the room would know how to take care of a baby and she knew Clint would have probably left Loki in a dumpster and never looked back.  
"Agent Romanoff, are you also going to back down?" Fury asked her, Natasha knew even if she said no Fury would still give her the child.  
"No sir."  
"Are you sure I could always have another shield agent or even Hill take Loki?" Natasha knew Fury was trying to get a rise out of Maria and he did. She saw Maria's eyes go wide at the mention of her name and she also turned pale.  
"No sir, I'll watch over Loki."  
"Then the rest of you except for Dr. Banner and Agent Romanoff is dismissed." Everyone was more than happy to leave the room and Steve shot Natasha an apologetic smile which she returned with a nod.  
"What do you wanna talk about Fury."  
"This is more of Dr. Banner’s alleyway. I'll be leaving him to explain everything and you have to change his name." Fury said also leaving  
"What is it, Bruce?" Natasha asked turning all her attention to Bruce  
"As Fury said Loki is 3 weeks old."  
"Yes."  
"When he came to us he is every tiny like premature tiny and he is also lacking in nutrition, Thor said he was starved before being turned so that was a factor in his current state." Natasha shouldn't pity Loki but poor guy well-baby now.  
"Okay." Natasha wasn't getting the point in any of this  
"He needs breast milk, it provides all the nutrients he's been lacking."  
"I can't breastfeed him." Natasha knew she had dug herself a hole when she said yes she knew she would be taking care of Loki but she didn't think she would be breastfeeding him not that she could if she wanted to.  
"That's why Fury had me make a formal that allows you to be able to breastfeed him and it won't do you any harm or Loki for that matter and I could give it to you tonight."  
"Let's get this over with."  
"It's in the lab," Bruce said standing up and leading the way to the lab  
"I'm sorry you had to do this. I would do it but the big guy and all I don't think it would mix well."  
"It's okay Bruce really I think Fury was going to pick me anyway or maybe Maria but I think she would have a panic attack if she were handed a baby."  
"You're taking this well."  
"I never thought about having kids since being sterilized and all."  
"You won't have trouble with him. He is a pretty calm baby, adorable I would say as well," Bruce said, coming to a stop before swiping his card and holding the door open for Natasha to enter the lab.  
"We're talking about the God of lies and mischief. I don't think he'll be easy."  
"Well, you never know people can surprise you. Sit." Natasha did as Bruce said and watched him slip-on gloves before grabbing a syringe and Natasha just held her hand out and she was used to being injected with things.  
"Do you know when they're going to release him?" Natasha said as Bruce injected the needle into her vein.  
"In 2 days I think. He's gained a pound since being here, there's nothing wrong with him except a little malnutrition but you're going to be fixing that." Bruce said, taking the needle out after injecting her with the serum.  
"You know you're making me sound like a milking factory right."  
"I-I'm sorry that was never my intention."  
"It's fine Bruce. Can I see him?" Natasha was curious as to what Loki looked like and she couldn't wait 2 days to see what he did look like.  
"Sure." Natasha followed Bruce down to the medical ward, they walked down the long hallway until Bruce stopped at the door that Natasha could only think was where baby Loki was staying.  
When Natasha entered the room she saw an incubator and many machines surrounding the incubator were many machines beeping indicating that the tiny bundle inside the incubator was alive and breathing. As Natasha got closer she could see jet black hair and emerald eyes watched her as she came in and there was no mistake that this wasn't Loki and he was as adorable as Bruce described.  
"You can touch him you know," Bruce said as he saw how hesitated in Natasha and she did put her hands in the incubator, Loki grasped her index finger and gave it a weak squeeze his hands were tiny compared to hers.  
"Are you sure he should be discharged? He is pretty small," Natasha said, not even looking at Bruce, all her attention was on Loki.  
"He is small but he'll grow the only problem we had with him is that he stopped breathing a couple of times and he is malnourished but he is fine."  
"What do you mean he stopped breathing a couple of times."  
"As in he stopped breathing it is common in premature babies but it hasn't happened in a week so I think you're fine but keep an eye out for that."  
"So you're telling me at any moment he can stop breathing."  
"Yes but he hasn't stopped breathing in a week he's fine Natasha, we wouldn't be discharging him if he wasn't okay."  
"Did you think of a name for him since he can't be called Loki anymore?"  
"Logan, Logan Dimitri Romanoff."  
"He looks like a Logan."  
Before Natasha could answer Maria came bursting through the door Natasha glared at her. Loki was sleeping and she didn't want him to wake up. She knew babies could be fussy.  
"Good you're here Fury asked if you have chosen a name and here is the paper for you to sign and you're on 2 months' leave starting tomorrow."  
"Yes give me the papers." Maria did along with a pen and Natasha filled in everything along with Loki's new identity and then she handed the papers back to Maria.  
"Congrats Nat you're a mom. You'll be handed his birth certificate when you pick him up. I'm so sorry it was you but glad it wasn't me."  
"Oh, Maria you'll be babysitting."  
"Natasha, no I'm your friend but I don't do babies Loki is cute but no."  
"It's Logan now but we'll see about that."  
Natasha Romanoff was a mother she never thought she would say that she had lost all hope of having children after being sterilized and she did think of adoption but she knew with her line of work she couldn't have a child so she didn't give motherhood a though she did get sad seeing other mothers with their kids, she didn't dwell on it long.


	2. Chapter: 2

Natasha pov  
In the past 2 days, Natasha had been setting up to take Logan (Loki) home, Tony had made sure she had everything a baby needed, Pepper had accompanied her to go baby clothes shopping, Steve had put in the car seat for her, Clint had been distance but she couldn't blame him, he was leaving the tower for the time and she knew he was going back to the farm and she wasn't pushing him to get close to Logan or anything. So here Natasha was sitting in the back of her car with Steve driving and her paying close attention to Logan who was in the car seat sucking on his pacifier and watching the world around him, Natasha had dressed him in a dark navy blue short sleeve singlet that said mom’s little boy on it he was also wearing a matching dark navy blue hat.

"I know that this must be weird for you taking care of our enemy for the next 18 years of your life and I know I shouldn't have chickened out. I don't know how to take care of a kid but I will help you as much as I can."

"It's fine Steve really, I've had some experience with kids."

"But I still feel bad that we all left it up to you."

"Well, you're all making up for it aren't you," Natasha said, turning her attention to Loki who had spit out his pacifier and when Natasha tried to put it back in his mouth he wasn't having it and started wailing.

"Is he okay, do we need to pull over or something?" Steve asked worriedly

"No, he's just hungry," Natasha said looking through the baby bag until she found a blanket and draped it over her right shoulder, she could see Steve blushing as she went to unbuckle Loki from the car seat. as she put him under the blanket before exposing her nipple to Loki who sucked on it greedily.

"How are you comfortable with taking care of Loki."

"I'm not fond of the idea of taking care of him but he is just a baby who has no recollection of his past and needs someone to look after him since his own family won't do it," Natasha answers honestly the night after she was told she was adopting Loki she had nightmares of him growing up and killing her but she had to remember that Fury said that he wouldn't remember his past.  
The rest of the car ride was silent as Steve had nothing more to say and Natasha was focused on the tiny human being who was feeding off her breast, the nurses at the hospital taught her how to correctly position Loki so he could latch onto her nipple properly.

"Were here," Steve said turning off the car 

"Steve can you get the baby bag for me," Natasha asked, passing him the baby bag as he got out of the car which he took. Unknown to them there was a person snapping pictures of the 2 of them stepping out of the car and entering the tower with Loki in the car seat. Natasha and Steve rode up to the communal floor where everyone was meeting them.

"Red, Cap, and baby Reindeer games welcome home. Drink?" Tony greeted them once they got off the elevator 

"No thanks," Natasha said setting the car seat on the couch

"Come on Red you never miss out on a drink. I have vodka." 

"I don't doubt that you have vodka but I'm breastfeeding." 

"Now that you're a mom you're no fun."

"Thank you, Stark it's called being responsible." 

"Cap?"

"I'll take a scotch," Steve answered, which Tony gladly poured for him, still pouting that Natasha wasn't joining in; she was usually his drinking buddy most of the time. Minutes later Pepper had come off the elevator and she ran straight to Natasha and Loki was currently in her arms.

"Oh my god who knew Loki could be so adorable!!!" Pepper squealed 

"Can I hold him?" 

"Yeah just wash your hands." Pepper disappeared before coming back, hands washed and eager to hold Loki.

"Just make sure you support his neck," Natasha said handing over Loki to Pepper

"He's so adorable," Pepper said gashing over how adorable Loki was.

"Tony I want one." Pepper turned to Tony who looked mortified at the idea of having a child

"Pepper I'm sure Natasha won't mind sharing Loki with you right?" Tony said 

"What are you too scared of having to change diapers, Stark?" Natasha teased

"Yes, I am."

"Here Tony hold him," Pepper said, handing Loki over to Tony and making sure he was supporting Loki's neck, he looked very awkward holding Loki, and Natasha was surprised Loki wasn't crying in Tony's arms.

"Here Rogers why don't you hold him," Tony said trying to pass Loki to Steve who moved away quickly

"Nope, I'm good." 

"Can you all stop passing him around like a sack of potatoes," Natasha said 

"Whatever you say Mama bear," Tony said, sitting down still holding Loki looking more comfortable than before. Soon the conversation was diverted from baby Loki and soon the 4 were joking and arguing mostly Steve and Tony. Tony who was still holding Loki who had fallen asleep in his arms didn't mind at all, he was actually quite comfortable.

"Hey, guys." Bruce said coming off the elevator 

"Bruce we were wondering where you've been. Natasha and Loki came home ." Steve said

"You mean Logan." Bruce corrected 

"Who's Logan?" Tony asked

"Loki is Logan we can't keep calling him Loki because it'll confuse him when he's older." Bruce explained

"Wait you named him Logan?" Tony asked turning to Natasha 

"Yeah." Natasha shrugged

"What's his full name?" Tony asked more curious

"Logan Dimitri Romanoff." 

"I was wondering Logan isn't very Russian of you but Dimitri is." 

"Can I hold him?" Bruce asked he had held Logan before 

"Yeah here." Tony was about to pass him over but Natasha stopped it

"No, Bruce where have you been?" 

"The lab."

"Yeah no your clothes were around chemicals so you can't carry him." Natasha says 

"Natasha!!"

"Shush you'll wake him up and everyone who wants to carry him will have to wash their hands and be chemical-free." Natasha wasn't taking any chances with Logan getting sick the last thing she needed was to be in a hospital worrying about the child's health just because Bruce wanted to carry him when he had dangerous chemicals all over him.

"Natasha has a point Bruce he hasn't even gotten his vaccines yet and him being so small his immune system is weak." Pepper said 

"But I just wanted to hold the baby." Natasha was pretty sure that was the hulk talking 

"Next time Bruce, next time." Steve said patting Bruce on the shoulder

"Come, Tony, give me Logan." Natasha said walking over to Tony who was still holding the sleeping baby

"Wait Natasha I have to take a picture." Pepper said pulling out her phone and snapping a couple of dozen photos of Tony and Logan 

"Okay, now you can take him." As N Natasha moved loser to Tony shields, Logan, away from her not wanting to give up the baby

"Tony gave him up." Natasha damned hands outstretched 

"No, I wanna keep him." Tony pouts like a child

"Then you should have requested to be his parents hand him over."

"Pepper tell her to let me keep him." 

"Come on Natasha, name your price." Pepper said she too wanted to keep the adorable child who stole her heart

"Pepper I'm not selling my child." Over the 2 days, Natasha had gotten close to Loki and now she saw him as Logan her son

"How about joint custody?" Tony asked hopefully

"No." Natasha said taking Logan from Tony who was left pouting like a wounded dog and a sulking disappointed Bruce who really wanted to hold the baby. But Natasha didn't care she had a baby to put down.


End file.
